The mission of the Glasswashing Facility (GWF) is to fulfill the glasswashing and glassware purchasing needs of all Fox Chase Cancer Center (FCCC) investigators in an efficient and effective manner. Eight-five point five percent (85.5%) of use in 2009 was in support of peer-reviewed research. Forty-nine (49) peer reviewed, funded investigators used the Facility in 2009. The GWF received an "Outstanding" rating at the last CCSG review. The Facility was established in 1990 to wash research glassware centrally. An efficient service has been provided with a cost savings in personnel and the capture of valuable laboratory space previously dedicated to glass washing. Quality service is critical in our operations to promote the integrity of science at FCCC. The availability of in-house quality control and the communication between the Facility Director and the users are matters of paramount concern. The Facility Director has written procedures to cover sterilization and the handling of glassware. Sterility tests to check the accuracy of the autoclaves are run monthly. Each machine displays the cycle temperature every two minutes showing the sterilizing temperature. If during a cycle the unit does not hold the sterilizing temperature for the set amount of time, the unit will abort the cycle and sound an alarm to alert the staff. The Facility works with each individual lab to coordinate timely pick-up and return of glassware. Same day service is available when glassware is picked up by noon. Laboratories pay a fee of $25 per/load (40 pieces of glassware) washed. In 2009 the Facility washed 2,754 loads of glassware. In 2010 usage projects to increase to 3,368 loads. The GWF iscentrally located on the first floor of the Reimann Building. In addition to the central Facility, a satellite glass washing room is located on the second floor of the West Building. Satellite glass washing is intended for low-volume, quick turnaround use, and to complement the activities in the central Facility. There are 13 additional sterilizing units located throughout the Center. The GWF is operational during normal FCCC working hours and, the satellite locations accommodate investigators who need services on weekends or after normal working hours.